


ICHtA’s Obligatory Doomworld AU

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: It Couldn't Hurt To Ask [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Brainwashing, Child Abuse, Electrocution, Episode: s02e16 Doomworld, Gen, Manipulation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Barry has trouble distinguishing between reality and fantasy from time to time.  He’s conjured a dream where his name is Bartholomew Henry Allen and that his life as Bartholomew Eobard Thawne is a nightmare.  His father—his true father—takes no pleasure in setting him straight, but it must be done.~Barry isn't accepting Doomworld....  Let's motivate him with a controlled shock!





	ICHtA’s Obligatory Doomworld AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonia_barone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonia_barone/gifts).



> If you aren't reading ICHtA, you should start because it's awesome!  You don't need to read that in order to understand this, but I highly recommend that you do so.  It's got EVERYTHING you want in an Eowells fic: Creepobard, sociopathy, egotism, my way or no way, immense patience, and manipulation.  Not only is it certified frosty, but it is required reading for Eowells fans.  It also has Hartley, and as we all know, we need more of him.
> 
> This is your one and only warning to HEED THE TAGS.  If this isn't your cup of tea, DON'T DRINK IT.  There are plenty of other fics on this fine site for y'all to read... such as ICHtA!

Eobard was sorting through files in his office when he received a call from the oldest of his lovely flock of children. He greeted her with a smile curling his lips and cheer lilting his voice then frowned when her tentative tone jabbed him with news, “Barry’s doing it again.... We’re trying to calm him down, but nothing’s working. I-I’m sorry—I know your work’s important, but—”

“Caitlin, nothing will ever be as important to me as all of you,” he put his desk back in order and got up to leave. “I’ll be right over; try to keep him from running away again.”

“H-he already has.”

Eobard twitched. He reassured her that this wasn’t her fault—that her baby brother’s tricky when he wants to be. He instructed her and the rest to stay put. He donned the Reverse Flash suit and hunted him with a microchip he’d implanted in all of them as a precautionary measure just in case the Spear’s brainwashing didn’t quite take. Honestly, he’d been more worried about Cisco’s powers leaking information, yet it was Barry who gave him the most trouble. Perhaps it was speedsters’ ability to remember other timelines or demonic stubbornness inherent to him; either way, once in a while, Bartholomew Eobard Thawne entertained delusions of being Bartholomew Henry Allen.

Eobard could’ve tracked him down without a microchip because Barry was sickeningly predictable. Barry flinched and froze in his seat in front of two gravestones when his father—his true father—appeared behind him. Barry trembled and curled inward when Eobard sat down and pulled him into his lap.

Eobard leaned the boy against his chest with one firm arm and thumbed his tears. Amicably and calmly, Eobard requested that Barry read the inscriptions out loud.

“L-loving wife,” Barry’s gaze flitted between the gravestones. “Beloved physics-fizzzz....”

“Physician,” Eobard gently corrected him. “Do they say anything at all about being parents?”

“....N-no....”

“I should never have left that newspaper lying about; the Allen murders were quite gruesome. It troubles your tender heart to know that they have no family to mourn them. You’re so kind and caring, Barry, that you imagine that you’re their son. Ultimately, you’re not,” Eobard turned him around. Barry’s breath hitched when his father’s voice darkened and his eyes bled light, “ **You’re mine.** ”

Eobard used Barry’s temporary paralysis to phase him into the pipeline. Barry trembled when he realized where he’d been taken. He stood stiller than a doll with his head hung low and his gaze blurring with tears up at his father.

Eobard tapped some buttons on the panel to the cell, “You’ll receive four seconds—one for each person you’ve distressed by running away: your sister, your brothers, and me—afterwards, I'll ask you some questions. Each incorrect answer will warrant an additional second. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Barry sniffled. His eyes squeezed shut, knowing all too well what was going to happen next. This wasn’t the first time he’d been here. His speedster physiology healed the damage, but it never lessened the agony.

Eobard took no pleasure in correcting him, yet he didn’t delay to do what must be done. Barry fell to his hands and knees when the floor sparked furiously. His tears only exasperated his agony. He panted and pleadingly looked up at his father once it was finally over.

“What is your full name, Barry?”

“B-Bartholomew... Eobard...” Eobard quirked up an eyebrow and reached towards the panel when an A ghosted over Barry’s lips, snapping them back into line. “Thawne! Bartholomew Eobard Thawne!”

“That’s right,” Eobard cooed softly. “How old are you, Barry?”

“Tweven—eleven!” Barry rushed to correct himself. Eobard asked him again to ensure that the brainwashing was sealing back together, praising him when he gave a more certain answer.

“Where do you work, Barry?”

“Nowhere....” his voice was a mix of gasps and whispers now. “I’m too young.”

This interrogation continued well into the next hour. Barry only needed to be shocked five times total: a record for him, tying him with Hartley. His siblings rarely acted out—Caitlin had yet to do so—and Cisco only needed to be shocked twice at most on average. So far, Barry and Hartley were the only ones who’d broken their brainwashing. Hartley hadn’t done so again after that first time, so Eobard was confident that it wouldn’t be a repeat occurrence.

Barry was a whimpering mess when they finished. He collapsed into his father’s warm, comforting embrace when Eobard entered the cell to soothe him and carry him home. The rest of his children swarmed the door when he arrived in a familiar stream of red lightning. They were all rife with worry for Barry—especially Caitlin—and sobbed with relief when they spotted him tucked safely in their father’s arms.

Eobard clocked out early to spend the rest of the day comforting them. Barry was silent and listless all throughout dinner. He woke up yelping from another nightmare. Seeing Reverse’s suit did him no favors. He shuffled into his father’s room, his eyes too dry to cry more tears. Eobard awakened instantly upon sensing one of his children’s presence beside him. Eobard lifted his blanket to invite him into bed. They snuggled until Barry’s mewls died down. Eobard tucked his youngest, most vulnerable child protectively against his chest, “I love you, Bartholomew Eobard Thawne.”

“I love you too, Daddy....”

The End!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this :3 enjoy what you do here & everywhere!


End file.
